Christmas nativity
by Super-nanny
Summary: When Bakura sends the children to the shadow realm, Kirsty that’s me! forces them to take part in the children’s Christmas nativity play!
1. Chapter 1: Missing Children

Author's notes: Hey, I've finally finished off my assignments for this term! And since Christmas is coming soon, I thought I'd better do a Christmas story! But don't worry fans other my other stories, they'll be updated soon! I hope you like!

**Christmas nativity  
****Chapter 1 - Missing children **

Pre-school teacher Kirsty entered the room where all the Yu-Gi-Oh cast hang out, except for a few missing. She clearly was looking very worried.

"Chris! Mickey!" Kirsty called out as she continued to look around, but no response. "Hey guys, have you seen the children any where?" Kirsty asked the Yu-Gi-Oh gang.

"No, I thought they were with you?" Yugi replied.

"They were, but then they wondered off," Kirsty said as she gave out an angry sigh. "I was supposed to be doing the play today!"

"Play? What play?" Tea asked.

"You know, the Christmas nativity, they've been looking forward to it for months!"

"Hang on, I might of seen a few of them outside," Ryou said.

"Oh yay! Show me!"

"Only…there's one problem."

"What?"

"They were with Bakura."

"What!" Kirsty yelled as she dashed outside, followed by a few of the gang.

* * *

A little while later…Kirsty and the gang came back along with a bunch of very distressed children and Bakura.

"I can't believe you sent them to the shadow realm!" Kirsty continued to yell at Bakura.

"They were getting on my nerves!" Bakura complained as Kirsty lead the young children to a part of the room (far away from Bakura) and sat them down on the floor.

"Just look at what you've done to them! They're in no condition to put on a play!"

"No!" all the distressed children moaned.

"I'm sorry kids…" Kirsty sadly said, but suddenly she got an idea and she knelt down to the kids height level. "Hey! How would you like to watch the play!"

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Wait a sec, how ya goin' do that?" Joey asked, but then they noticed was staring right at them with a look on her face as they all gaped.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh! What am I thinking?  
I hope you liked the chapter, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Play begins

**Christmas Nativity  
****C****hapter 2 - The play begins **

"Okay, places people!" Kirsty yelled standing backstage as everyone rushed around, trying to get into their last minute made costumes. Suddenly Bakura marched up to her very angry.

"You've got to be kidding! I'm not wearing this!" He yelled as he held up his costume.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No! And you knew I wouldn't!"

"Well, that's the price you pay for spoiling our Christmas play for those poor children out there! Now, get changed, your on soon!" Kirsty shouted as she shoved him into his dressing room. She then gave out a sigh and then went out onto the stage, which had a chair in the middle of it with a black background with white stars on it. All the children were sitting on the floor eagerly waiting for the play to start.

"_Okay, once upon a time in a town called Nazareth, there was a young girl named Mary."_

Just then Mai came onto the stage wearing a white and blue dress with a blue hood, not looking very happy, but when the children started cheering she perked up a bit and sat on the chair in the middle of the stage.

_Mary was a kind, sweet, and peaceful, virgin girl…_

Suddenly, everyone back stage started laughing, especially one person who was laughing the loudest. Mai grew anger again.

"Excuse me!" Mai said to the narrator and the audience before got up and went back stage, which was then followed by the sound of beatings. Then Mai came back on stage, brushed off her hands and sat back down. "Continue."

Okay, umm…_Mary was a kind, sweat, peaceful, virgin girl who was betrothed to be married to a guy named Joseph_

All went quiet as they waited for the person playing Joseph to appear on stage.

_(Whispers) Joey! Get out here!_

With that, Joey limped out on stage holding a huge bump on his head.

"Jees Mai, what was that for?" he complained as he stood next to his on-stage fiancée.

"You know exactly what!" she yelled.

"Hey quiet you two!" Kirsty angrily whispered at them and then gave a sweat smile back at the children.

_God was very pleased with Mary's behaviour that one day he sent the angel Gabriel to give Mary a message, which startled poor Mary_

Just then, Bakura jumped on stage wearing long white dress, fake wings on his back and a halo above his head.

"Boo!" he yelled as he stood in front of Joey and Mai.

"Oh look, an angel," Mai said, not very interested.

"Wa ha ha! Be afraid! Be very afraid!"

"Bakura! The line is 'don't be afraid!'" Kirsty yelled at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bakura replied before Kirsty hit him over the head with her script and he turned back to Joey and Mai. "Fine…don't be afraid Mary, I've come to yell ya your up the duff, okay bye." he began to walk off the stage. Kirsty grew angrier until she threw her script at the back of his head and he fell off the stage. The children started laughing at want happened.

"_Now what the angel meant to say is that God has chosen Mary to be the mother of his child, called Jesus. Soon after, Joseph and Mary got married and then headed towards Joseph's hometown of Bethlehem…_


End file.
